


24 Days of Kinks

by little_werewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Deepthroating, Kink, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Submission, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_werewolf/pseuds/little_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony like having sex, and there are definitely 24 different ways of having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deepthroating

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing smut. The idea was born out of the spur of the moment and I can't promise to post every day, but I will do 24 chapters! That I can promise. Tags will be updated as the fic goes along.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Bruce asked once again. Tony rolled his eyes from where he was kneeling on the floor, his hands on his thighs.

“I am sure,” Tony replied for what he was sure was now the ten thousands time. “We agreed to keep my hands untied so that in case I need to catch my breath, that I can tap your hips for you to pull back.” 

Bruce nodded, reaching down to let his hand caress gently through Tony’s hair.

“Alright,” he murmured, nodding to himself in thought before stepping closer. “I’ll stop asking now,” Bruce added.

“I hope so,” Tony smirked, his head moving to lean into Bruce’s touch. He then opened his mouth in invitation, looking up at Bruce with a wanton expression. 

“Fucking hell,” Bruce murmured, his fingers still caressing gently through Tony’s hair. After looking at Tony for a moment, he reached down with his other hand to grasp his growing erection and guided it over to Tony’s mouth. Just with the smallest moment of hesitation, Bruce slowly pushed into Tony’s mouth, moaning at the feeling. 

“So good baby,” Bruce murmured softly and once he made sure that Tony was still alright, he slowly started to thrust. 

Bruce felt like there was nothing better, enjoying the feeling of thrusting into Tony’s mouth. He slowly pushed deeper, moaning softly how he felt Tony’s warm mouth surrounded his cock more and more. He moved his hand to rest on Tony’s cheek, thumb caressing over the skin, as he felt his cock beneath the firm skin. 

His eyes were fixed on Tony, watching how the man seemed to be enjoying himself as well, every now and then a moan rumbling around his erection. Once he was sure that the other man was alright, Bruce pushed in further. He could feel and hear Tony swallowing, and he had to admit there was something hot about how Tony was trying to take him in, spit slowly starting to run down his jaw. 

Moaning softly, Bruce pushed on, hearing and feeling Tony swallow convulsively. 

“Relax baby…” Bruce murmured, pulling back for a moment, giving Tony room to breath before pushing back in one smooth thrust. 

It took a few thrusts, before Tony’s throat slowly started to accept the intrusion. Tony’s hands had moved up to hold on to Bruce’s hips, tears running automatically down his cheeks, mixing with the spit on his jaw and throat. 

Bruce had planned to hold out for longer, nonetheless he didn’t fight it as his orgasm rushed through him. He pulled out of Tony’s mouth as the man was threatening to choke, the rest of his cum landing on Tony’s face. 

“Fucking hell Bruce, I hope we’re doing that again,” Tony murmured, grinning broadly, even if his voice was a little hoarse and breathless. 

“Definitely baby, definitely,” Bruce replied with a small chuckle, already planning the next time.


	2. Voice fetishization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not going to touch me?” Tony asked after a moment, and Bruce chuckled as he saw the pout appearing on Tony’s face.
> 
> “No baby, you’re just going to listen to my voice and maybe you can even manage to come if you’re lucky,” Bruce explained.

Tony had the habit of working too much. To the point where his senses were oversensitive, everything and anything would be able to distract him. It were those times where Bruce knew that he would have to pull Tony out of his lab, so that he wouldn’t stay awake for days at end and grow to irritable. Today had been one of those days. So Bruce had done what he thought would help the most to make Tony relax again. 

After he had made sure that Tony had gotten under the shower to clean off all the dirt, Bruce had ordered him to get into bed. It had only taken a few minutes to get Tony’s wrists tied up to the rings hidden in the headboard, using the new silk ropes he had bought the other day, and then had tied a silk scarf around Tony’s eyes as a blindfold. 

“Perfect,” Bruce murmured once he was done and moved to sit down in the armchair next to the bed, leaning back with a comfortable sigh. 

“Bruce?” Tony asked softly, his wrists tugging a little on the ropes.

“Right here baby,” Bruce replied, reaching down to open his trousers to give him more space.

“You’re not going to touch me?” Tony asked after a moment, and Bruce chuckled as he saw the pout appearing on Tony’s face.

“No baby, you’re just going to listen to my voice and maybe you can even manage to come if you’re lucky,” Bruce explained. He grinned as he saw Tony huff in frustration, shifting a little on the bed and attempting to get into a more comfortable position. 

“But I like it when you touch me,” Tony huffed, and Bruce rolled his eyes, reaching down to push his hand into his boxers, cupping his growing erection in his palm. 

“Do you? You mean when I slowly kiss down your neck to your nipples,” Bruce paused for a moment, watching with great satisfaction how Tony’s breathing quickened. “I’d lick and suck on them until they are sensitive and you can’t decide if you want me to stop or continue. Because secretly you like the sensation. And you start begging me to stop, but I won’t, because I know how much you really want more of it.”

Tony groaned on the bed, his hips arching as his cock was slowly starting to grow erect. Bruce could just imagine how it would feel in his hand right now, so warm and soft.

“And once you’re squirming properly, I’d kiss down your stomach and very lightly brush my nose against your erection,” Bruce continued, and he gave his own erection a small squeeze as he saw Tony’s twitch.

“Please touch me,” Tony whined, his toes digging into the mattress below him. 

“No,” Bruce replied calmly, slowly pulling his own cock out of his trousers and stroking it slowly. 

“Please,” Tony said once more, his fingers twitching slightly on top of the bed before wrapping them around the silk ties.

“Be quiet, or I’ll get the gag,” Bruce warned and then smirked as Tony grew immediately still. “Good boy, can I continue now?” 

“Yes Bruce,” Tony replied quietly, his voice hoarse. Bruce waited another moment just to be sure and then let out a soft sigh as he started to stroke himself again.

“I would take my time, nuzzling along your cock, every now and then licking at the head,” Bruce murmured, his own voice growing huskier now.

“And once you were fully hard, I’d take you into my mouth. I’ll suck you really slow, teasing you until I was sure you were close to coming and pulling back just the moment you were going to. I’d tease you, over and over again. So that by the end your cock would be red and hard, and you’d be begging me to come,” Bruce explained. He could feel his own orgasm creeping up to him and he could only imagine how Tony was feeling right now. 

“You can come,” he continued, his voice firm and seductive. 

“I can’t…” Tony whined, his hips thrusting up into the air, as if that was going to give him the friction that he desperately needed.

“Yes you can, we both know you do, so do it,” Bruce said, talking a little bit firmer now. He was stroking himself firmly by now, swallowing as he tried to keep his own moans at bay. 

Tony groaned and Bruce watched as the other man squeezed his eyes tightly close. A moment later a loud moan echoed through the room and Tony arched up from the bed, coming over his stomach. It was followed seconds later by Bruce moan as he came as well. 

“You did well Tony,” Bruce said softly and then moved to get up, he needed to get cleaned up and then make sure that Tony settled down for the night.


	3. Delayed gratification/orgasm

“Oh god please.. Bruce please.”

“No,” Bruce replied calmly and pulled his hand away again. 

He had Tony lying on the bed, with his wrists tied to the headboard. The last half an hour he had spent sitting on the side of the bed, stroking and teasing Tony’s cock and stopping the moment that Tony was about to come. 

Tony while being fully erect, was squirming and shifting restlessly on the bed, whimpering and begging the moment that Bruce would stop touching him. It was rather a delicious sight in Bruce’s opinion, no matter how much Tony seemed to protest.

“Come on Bruce… just a little bit more,” Tony whined, giving his bindings a small tug in frustration.

“What? A little bit more of this?” Bruce asked innocently, reaching back out for Tony’s cock and giving it a few long strokes.

“Oh yes… fuck…” Tony replied, his eyes falling close and his lips parting with a soft moan. 

“You like that don’t you?” Bruce asked huskily, letting his thumb caress over the head of the cock and then pulled his hand away again.

“Yes.. oh fuck Bruce, please, don’t stop, you’ve got to continue, fuck…” Tony whined loudly, his eyes flying open and looking at Bruce with a desperate expression.

“No, I think I’ll wait another while,” Bruce replied calmly, letting his hand caress along Tony’s stomach before pulling it completely away. 

“But I need too…” Tony started, licking his lips.

“You need to what baby?” Bruce asked innocently. 

“I need to come…” Tony replied shyly, his voice just a small whisper. 

“Then ask nicely,” Bruce said softly, reaching up to let his fingers caress gently through Tony’s hair. 

“Please…”

“Try again.”

“Please Bruce…”

“Almost, we’re getting there,” Bruce smirked, his hand slowly starting to caress down along Tony’s neck to his chest. He couldn’t resist pinching one of the nipples, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, and rolling it between his fingers. Tony gasped, his chest arching and his legs spreading on the bed as he instinctively wanted more. 

“Please let me come… please Bruce, I beg you, I’ll be good, just let me come, please,” Tony finally said, almost babbling incoherently. 

“See was that so hard?” Bruce asked teasingly and then reached down to grasp Tony’s erection firmly in his hand. 

It only took a few strokes until Tony came with a loud cry, looking rather spent, but still smiling. Bruce grinned and leant over to press a kiss against Tony’s lips. 

“Sadist…” Tony murmured affectionately.

“Ahh but you love me,” Bruce replied with a grin. 

“That I do.”


	4. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food (feeding one's partner; romantic dinners; food as foreplay or flirting; food used during sex, such as whipped cream or chocolate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this prompt had me stuck for a while, maybe it will be easier now XD

It had been a long day, for both Bruce and Tony. Tony had spent most of the day, sitting at a business meeting while Bruce had been in the lab, going over numbers, making sure that their newest project wasn’t suddenly going to explode on them. It was a general worry that everyone seemed to hold, so Bruce made sure as many time as possible that it wouldn’t. 

So by the end of the day, Bruce was sitting on the couch and Tony was kneeling on the floor by his feet, with his head resting against Bruce’s knee and eyes closed. 

Letting out a soft sigh, Bruce reached out to card his fingers through Tony’s fine black hair. His fingers moved slowly to rub across the scalp, down to the back of Tony’s neck, smiling as he heard the other man groan softly. He continued doing this for another while, feeling Tony relax more and more against him, his body arching into the direction of wherever Bruce’s fingers were moving too.

“Do you want something to eat?” Bruce asked eventually, letting his fingers rest lightly on the back of Tony’s neck. 

“Mhhh.. yes..” Tony replied after a moment, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Bruce with a dazed expression. 

“Stay right here then, I’ll be right back,” Bruce replied softly. He caressed once more gently over Tony’s head and then carefully moved to get up. Walking over to the kitchen, Bruce prepared a few small bite size sandwiches, before returning to the living room, smiling as he found Tony where he had left him a few minutes before. 

Once he sat down on the couch again, Bruce reached out to take a bite of one of the larger sandwiches as well before reaching out for a smaller piece and holding it against Tony’s lips. It only took a small moment before Tony carefully took the food into his mouth, eating it slowly before looking back up at Bruce. 

“Is that okay?” Bruce asked, reaching out for another piece. 

“Yeah... “ Tony replied softly, and he then grinned playfully, reaching up to Bruce’s hand in both of his own and taking the sandwich with his teeth. 

Bruce chuckled, rolling his eyes and waited for Tony to finish chewing before giving him the next piece. They continued this for a while, every now and then stopping when Bruce took a bite of his own sandwich. 

By the time they were done, they were both completely relaxed, just happy to let the day end like this.


End file.
